


The Winds of Change

by Zerojackson



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerojackson/pseuds/Zerojackson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken by an old enemy, Naruto swears to find and bring back one of his precious people. Kakashi, however, has other motives, a mission that will set in motion a chain of events that will drastically alter the ninja world. Destiny's intertwine with a group of missing nin, looking for their teammate. And, why does their leader look like Sasuke? Heavy OC use. Developed OC characters, non Mary-Sues. Epic Length and Plot. Over 200 reviews on Fanfiction.net! Characters such as Naruto and Sasuke graduated the Academy at 15, rather than 12. Easier to write romance for older teens :). They may also have learned some other jutsu, but are roughly the same level they would be in canon at the point the story starts. Starts after Orochimaru's Invasion and goes AU from there!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Winds of Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is the first chapter of my fanfiction the Winds of Change! I'm hoping to expand my horizons and post my content on new sites, and this one looked promising! :). Thank you for viewing this fic. There will be a link down at the bottom of the first chapter to Fanfiction.net. Please stop by there and leave a review on the chapter, I would love to hear your thoughts! Thanks again!

The pitter-patter of the rain on the window was soothing to some. But not to Kakashi Hatake. This was one of those days: the type of day when you just want to curl up into a ball and rock in a corner.

But Kakashi had never done that, nor would he start now. As he continued to scrub at the dirty dishes that had been sitting in the sink for close to a century, thoughts of all the people he had lost crossed his mind: Rin, Obito, Minato… Kakashi's visible eye slanted slightly, and he fought to keep the sigh that threatened to escape from his lips at bay. He lost…

Finally having given up on the dirty dishes (he would do them later; much later), Kakashi slowly opened and closed his cupboards, looking for something to tide him over for the morning. And, of course, he had forgotten to buy some food. Great…

Opening the fridge and scanning its contents, he reached in and grabbed the last two eggs from the egg box.

Taking out the kitchen utensils, Kakashi absently ran his hand through his grey hair. He was getting old. He was only 27, and yet he felt like he had lived for a lot longer. And how he wished it weren't so.

Still, he did have things in his life that he looked forward to somewhat. But they were few and far between.

As he finally finished whisking the eggs into oblivion, Kakashi gazed over towards a picture on the mantle-sill.

The rain definitely empowered the sombre mood, and while the copy nin felt as though he would see many more days like this, he took comfort that he at least trained a decent squad. More or less.

And there they all were, smiling and laughing. Well, most of them were. Except for Sasuke.  
Naruto was smiling that cheeky smile that he almost always seemed to uphold. Sakura was twiddling a lock of her pink hair in her hands while glancing over towards Sasuke, although she was laughing still. And Sasuke, well, he was trying his hardest to look annoyed as Kakashi ruffled his weird chicken ** head, but the corners of his mouth were upturned slightly. And there he was, Icha Icha in hand, although smiling happily as he stood behind his proud trio.  
It was amazing to think that they were 15 now. Times truly had changed since Kakashi was a genin, although the thought discouraged him a bit. It made him sound as if he was as old as…

Well, now the genin graduated at fifteen, rather than twelve. It seemed a good idea. More time to be taught and trained, but the downside was the lack of field experience. Then again most don't live past age fifteen if you're a Shinobi, so at least they were old enough to deal with their hormonal urges.  
Kakashi sighed though as he remembered Sakura's crush on Sasuke. More like infatuation. Still, they were old enough to follow orders…well, except for Naruto. But Naruto was the type of person that no matter how much he annoyed or disobeyed you, you still held him fondly.

So, Kakashi sat down and quickly looked from left to right suspiciously, before pulling down his mask and shovelling in scrambled eggs as quickly as his reflexes would allow him.

He finished off the bowl in no time, and rubbed his stomach. He really hated eggs.

Sighing, he threw the bowl over his head and went to go and get a cold shower. There was a knock on the door.

Kakashi froze in place, instinctively reaching for a weapon. Though admittedly, a lamp wouldn't help much if there was an enemy attack.

"Come in." he called out, and the door swung open.

The figure in the doorway was cloaked, shielding them from the now thunderous pouring rain. The cloak was dripping wet, leaving a thick puddle at the doorway. The figure was definitely female, with her petite frame and small shallow breaths. And out of the cloak, was a lock of pink hair.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she removed the cloak from her head. Her eyes slanted. "Why are you holding a lamp?"

Kakashi just sighed, putting the lamp down and rubbing the back of his head, giving one of his signature 'I got lost on the path of life' grins. "No reason. Come in."

The pinkette nodded and slung her cloak over the coat rack, revealing herself to be wearing a thick woolly pinkish red coat, and a pair of white soft trousers, and brown boots with fur around the tops.

She scanned around the apartment quickly, and sighed when she noticed the mass of dishes in the sink.

"Really sensei? Is it that hard to wash up?"

Kakashi just smiled sheepishly. "Well, I've never had time. What with you guys taking up most of it." Sakura snorted loudly as she shut the door.

"We never take up any of your time! You're constantly late, and you never do anything worthwhile. Sensei, at least you could be doing your washing up and some chores instead of lying lazily in a tree reading that perverted book!"

"Oh, would you like to borrow it?" Sakura blushed bright pink, much like her outfit.

"No, I would not like to read that filth, you pervert."

Kakashi laughed as he sat down lazily and reached into his pocket, taking out his signature book and flipping through it. "So, did you want something Sakura? Or is this a personal visit?"

"Oh yeah, right! Uh, I was sent by Asuma-sensei to tell you that you're needed at the council chambers shortly."

"Right," Kakashi said rolling his visible eye with disdain. "And what are you doing?"

"I was going to try and find Sasuke and Naruto. They were down at the training fields. Although I would like to help…" she trailed off slightly, sending her gaze boring into the wall.

"Not today Sakura. You need to train. If the sound village attacks again then we need as many trained ninja that we can get our hands on."

She sighed, nodding her head glumly. "I… understand sensei."

"Good. Now run along and find Sasuke and Naruto." The pinkette nodded and grasped at her cloak, slinging it around herself.

"K, see you later Kakashi-sensei!" she said happily, although Kakashi knew it was a façade.

"And Sakura," he began as she went to leave. "Tomorrow we'll take some missions to help around the village. But today - just train."

The smile that was sent the Jōnin's way was almost blinding, and Sakura gave a cheer. "Thank you sensei!"

And with that, she stepped outside into the cold air and the downpour.

Kakashi chuckled. She definitely was an interesting girl, one that would grow into a strong ninja. And it was all thanks to him.  
The Copy Nin shook his head at himself. No, it had nothing to do with him. Team Seven had grown together, as a unit and a family. And it made him glad, glad that they had someone to share life with.

Briefly flicking through the last few pages of the 16th chapter, Kakashi rose, put the book down and went to go get that cold shower.

And then the doorbell rang. The copy nin sighed deeply, and yelled "Come in!"

A female flung the door open with such a force that anyone within a miles radius would cringe.

"Hello Kakashi," she purred seductively, taking off her furry jacket to reveal nothing but a sexy fishnet suit.

Kakashi shook his head at Anko's antics, before saying. "I'm going for a shower. Do with that what you will."

And she did just that.

* * *

"Sasuke, you're not tired are you?"

The question angered the Uchiha greatly, although he knew it to be true. He was tired - deeply tired.

Naruto rubbed his stomach as it grumbled hungrily. "Let's rest. I'm hungry."

Biting back a retort, Sasuke nodded and collapsed onto the ground.

The duo had been training non-stop, desperately trying to forget everything and anything to do with the Chunnin exams and the invasion. But it wasn't working.

Sasuke shook his head unconsciously as he reached into his pack for a bite to eat. An energy bar. Sasuke looked at it with disdain and peeled away the wrapper before taking a quick bite.

To say that he was feeling horrible would be the understatement of the decade. What that freaky child molester Orochimaru had done to him and said to him shook him to the core.

_With a deep and creepy laugh, he whispered in the Uchiha's ear. "Sasuke, I can make you powerful enough to kill Itachi. All the power that you seek is with me," he hissed. "Only with me can you defeat Itachi."_

Sasuke shivered slightly, taking a bigger bite out of his energy bar. Naruto looked at him curiously.

"Oi, are you okay?" he questioned as he ate through some cold ramen. Sasuke nodded glumly, pictures flashing in his mind of Orochimaru, power. And Itachi…  
The rain poured in buckets as the two sat under a tree, silently watching the drops hit the earth. With the grey backdrop and the rain, it just added to the dreary and dark atmosphere.

"Teme, do you wanna train?" Naruto questioned after he finished slurping down his sixth bowl of cold ramen. Sasuke shook his head.

"We just trained."

"Yeah, but the rain stopped us. Come on! Let's train!" the blonde whined as he leapt up, raising his fist in the air. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk.

"You are a freak Naruto," he announced but rose. Maybe training would take his mind off of a few certain things.

"Hey! Am not!" Naruto yelled angrily. "And no using that Sharinngen or whatever."

"Sharingan, and why not?"

"'Cause I don't think you can beat me without it."

Sasuke scoffed. "Really?"

Naruto smirked. "Just wait until you see what the Pervy Sage taught me! I'll kick your ass, believe-"

Sasuke brought his fist down on Naruto's head, silencing him. "Quiet Dobe."

The blonde grumbled angrily but followed the raven haired boy out into the thick rain.

Sasuke got into his Taijutsu stance and waited. The rain was the only sound that could be heard for miles around. The constant tapping and rapping was peaceful, but it held a darker meaning.

Naruto too got into his own Taijutsu stance and smirked, mouthing "Get ready to lose Teme."

Sasuke shook his head, before counting down silently.  _"Five, four, three, two…"_

And they were off. Sasuke veered forward at lightning fast speed and sent a kick to Naruto's head. The blonde ducked and tried to punch Sasuke in the stomach but the Uchiha grasped the fist and sent his own down. It connected with Naruto's head and he flinched backwards, giving Sasuke enough time to send his other foot into Naruto's face. The blonde was knocked backwards, startled. The raven haired boy landed on his feet graciously before running forward, his fist drawn backwards. However, he wasn't expecting Naruto to sweep his legs out from under him and kick him in the gut. He flew backwards, and as Naruto sprinted forward Sasuke made some hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

A stream of fire erupted from Sasuke's mouth, catching Naruto off guard. He let out a cry of surprise and leapt to the side, narrowly dodging the flames.

"Hey! That's cheating!" he yelled, and Sasuke laughed.

"You didn't say anything about using Ninjutsu." He said calmly. The blonde nin growled and made a hand sign.

"Fine then. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Ten Naruto's appeared next to the real one, and they all bounded forward, yelling battle cries.

Sasuke didn't wait, leaping upwards and withdrawing multiple kunai and shuriken from his pouch. He threw them down, the barrage of metal hell-bent on sending some shadow clones out of existence.

With a pop, eleven clones disappeared.

Sasuke furrowed his brows in confusion when he felt a hand grab onto his foot. Still suspended in mid-air, he looked down to see Naruto clinging onto his leg smiling gleefully.

"Oh sh-"

Naruto pulled the raven haired boy down with him, twisting himself so he was higher than the teen.

The blonde smirked proudly, before bringing the back of his foot down onto Sasuke's chin. The black haired boy landed with a thud on the ground.

Naruto landed as well, laughing hysterically. Then he heard a hissing.

Looking down at his own leg, there, stuck to the side, was a paper bomb.

"Crap!" he yelled and yanked it off, throwing it to the side. It exploded and knocked the blonde backwards, and he collided with the tree that the duo had been sitting under not too long ago.

Sasuke rose, smirking. _"Naruto's plan was clever, but not as clever as mine."_

"You asshole, are you trying to get me killed!?" the blonde yelled angrily as he touched the back of his head gingerly.

"That was the plan."

"You-"

Naruto sighed, standing up and rubbing the back of his head. "Okay, that was a good spar." He announced sadly. Even without the Sharingan, he had beaten him. Even with the Pervy Sage's help…

"That plan was great Naruto, you really had me surprised."

Naruto's head shot back up, and snapped to the side to stare at Sasuke. "What did you say?" he asked incredulously.

"Nothing. Stop staring at me you freak."

Naruto smirked. "Were you saying how awesome I was?"

"No. Like I said, I have no idea what you are talking about dobe."

Without waiting for another word, Sasuke walked back towards the tree, slung his pack over his shoulder, and walked away silently.

"Hey, where are you going!?"

"Somewhere away from you and your annoying questions."

Naruto just shook his head, and waved at his friend/rival. "See you later Sasuke!"

Naruto grinned mischievously once the dark haired boy had disappeared from view into the forest.

Laughing, the blonde reached into his pack and took out his lunch. "Hehe, the teme doesn't know that I stole the rest of his lunch." Opening the lunch box with glee Naruto's face froze. There was nothing in there. Well, except for a note.  
 _'Thanks for the food Dobe.'_  
Naruto screamed.

* * *

Sasuke heard the sound of Naruto screaming and smugly smiled. That will teach him to steal an Uchiha's food.

* * *

Naruto cursed to the sky, which was coincidently now not raining, but still had that thick grey hue of clouds. "Bastard…" he muttered as he stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. He strolled casually away from the tree and into the forest, albeit an opposite direction to Sasuke. He didn't want to see that Teme any time soon.

With his stomach groaning horribly, Naruto started to stagger forwards. "I've only had six cups of ramen! How will I survive on that?!" the blonde shook his head sadly and continued through the thick underbrush.

After walking a while, he heard the distinctive sound of fighting in the vicinity. Automatically, Naruto crouched down and slowly manoeuvred through the forest. As the sounds of fighting got closer, Naruto could distinctly hear barking and panting.

With Naruto being the stealthy person that he is, he decided 'hell, why not?' and jumped out of the forest into a small clearing. And right into the arms of a Hyuga.

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8241024/1/The-Winds-of-Change  
> There is the link! I hope I catch you all there! :).


End file.
